Conquest Reversed
by Kyo-chan
Summary: Light thought that he could claim one victory over L. But the surprise is on him.


Title: Conquest Reversed

Author: Kyo-chan

Series: Death Note

Genre: NC-17 Yaoi

Notes: I don't own them, I haven't seen/read quite a lot from the series. But this popped into my head, and it's dedicated to Aionwatha, who will probably appreciate this more than anyone. That is, if my un-beta'd writing doesn't totally suck.

Word Count: 3,429

oooo

It seemed as if his heart was going to break free of him, it raced so fast. When had the tables turned? How had it come to this? Light Yagami pulled at the handcuffs…_his_handcuffs, the act futile, for as wiry and strong as he thought he was, there was no way out of them without causing damage. Golden eyes flickered a dangerous crimson, he _knew_that the Shinigami had to be close by. Hell, that bastard was probably laughing. He squinted, tried to focus, but as he'd already known, the room was such a deep pitch black that the only thing reminding him of the presence at the foot of the bed was the man's soft breath and the dip of the mattress near his legs. Light wanted to kick, to fight, but if he knocked the infamous L out now, he would be discovered, questioned, and they might find the Death Note. He couldn't let that happen, but at the same time, it put him at the detective's mercy. He hated it with a force that burned in his heaving chest.

"Kira, I presume?" the voice from somewhere above him asked. Light couldn't tell what the tone was – mocking? Amused?

Light yanked on the cuffs, saying nothing as he listened to his own heart echoing madly in his skull and the cuffs resist against the headboard. _Dammit_. He squeezed his eyes shut, dark against dark now, and forced himself to calm down, though it was rather difficult from where he was sprawled on the comfortable bed. _It wasn't supposed to be me_.

"Don't worry," L said, and this time, there was a childlike cheer in his tone, as if he was going to make everything in the world right. Light forced himself not to swallow and choke on his next breath, waiting for the axe to fall. "I'm not going to turn on a light."

The student's eyes snapped wide open when he felt movement shifting over him, weight settling against his abdomen. It didn't help, he couldn't see whatever face L wore above him, but something told him that he wouldn't like it. Much in the way he didn't like the rest of this precarious situation he'd gotten himself into. He could just hear that demon snickering at his apparent complacency, his cocky ideas of complete and utter conquest, control. How had he lost that control?

_The kiss._ The warmth against his skin brought the rush of that very recent memory. It had all been part of the plan, his attraction to the only man that could even remotely keep up with him. Not even Light's own father had caught the trail yet; L was the only one, and it had pleased Light – pleased Kira – beyond belief. He would have that challenge, one more victory, in a night that was as black as the deepest waters, where L wouldn't see what hit him, would never know how to find him again. But that kiss. It was as if L had been expecting him, but that was impossible, right? Certainly, the murders, tactics, strategy the detective could predict, but this was something he could never have known. And yet, when their mouths had pressed together, when Light was ready to take him down and keep him there until he was done, it was as if he'd lost all sense of everything. Heady, hot, and more than willing to steal any assumptions of control, L had kissed him as if he'd known what he was dealing with, destroying the fragile illusion that Light could ever capture him. The handcuffs had been lost, Light had gone down to the pillows, and now…

L continued now that he was mere inches from the other boy's face, almost sure of who his "attacker" was this night. His breath, a sweet-scented rush of chocolate and mint, was against Light's cheek. _Too close!_ Light's mind screamed, even though this was as close as he'd wanted to be only minutes ago. "You see," L murmured in silken tones, "this would be too easy. I wouldn't want the chase to end because you fell into my lap." A chuckle, it was maddening to hear. "I would rather hunt you like the equals I know we are. Therefore…" Light felt a delicate hand run down one of his restrained arms, and even through his shirt, it sent a shiver down his spine. "I'll give you what you came for. Probably more than what you expected."

"You don't know what I want," Light finally growled.

"I think I know what you want better than you do," L argued, and the shift above him felt like the shrug of shoulders Light knew were slender, but strong. Strong enough to hold him down and cuff him just the way Light had intended to do to him. Light was forcing himself not to shake, with anger, with the desire that had brought him here in the first place. "People are so fascinating, don't you think?" There was wonder in his voice, and the blonde knew what it was that made him such a brilliant detective. It had as much to do with intuition and a burning love of unraveling humans as it did raw intelligence. "You, Kira, have been the most fascinating yet. You are Kira, aren't you? You haven't answered, but that's an answer itself, right? Any time you talk, any time I touch you, the risk gets higher that I could find you, spot you in a crowd, know you in a room if you even uttered a word. But you thought you'd have control over that, didn't you?" L was touching the other arm now, both hands meeting at the centre of Light's chest, lingering. Another growl rose in his throat, but he didn't speak again, waiting to see what L was getting at, and instinctively knowing that he wasn't going to like it a single bit.

Light stared up into the impenetrable darkness, his mind's eye visualizing L's shadowed, glittering eyes above him. And perhaps it was a trick of his imagination that he felt that gaze returned, as if they'd locked eyes even in the thickest black. His breathing quickened without him noticing at first, and he wasn't sure if he was panicked or inwardly delighted. His adversary was better than he could have thought, better than anything. And if he really wouldn't turn on the light, reveal his identity, then what could possibly happen? The barest touches L administered already whispered an idea that seemed impossible, but made Light hungry for it without understanding why.

"You're so quiet," L noted with a hint of curiosity, and cool fingertips touched Light's face. His first instinct was to jerk back, but there wasn't far to go, and L followed regardless. "That's unusual for your profile, you know. I'm willing to bet that there is at least one being in this world that knows what you've done and how you've done it. You're going to change the world, aren't you? That's not something that you can keep to yourself, so you must talk, because to hear your own accomplishments makes them more real, takes you closer to God, yes? Of course. Kira, Kira the God of the New World is in control." Light had to lick his dry lips just as L's fingertips were passing over them, a brush of dampness. The contact made L pause for a single, breathless moment. And then it sounded like he was smiling. "You're in luck, Kira-_sama_." Why did it feel so good to hear that? "See, I have this idea."

Light didn't want to hear it, didn't want to believe that it was his heart racing so fast, his breath caught up with L's words. They were _true_, dammit. The blonde jerked hard against the cuffs again, and even still, they resisted him, and he wanted to grab L, shake him, throw him down. His frustration became an audible growl. Desire was his worst enemy now, crawling through him and not bothering to hide its presence. Especially not when L's weight was comfortable against his pelvis, his hands never ceasing in their explorations. Deliberate fingertips traced the features of his face, slid into his hair. Another growl was subdued into something more of a breathy sigh at that. _No. Focus. _And he did. L touched him, L was moving, closer, thick black hair tickled his cheek. "God is above all," that quiet, wondrous voice purred against Light's ear, "seeing the world, passing judgment. He has _control_. Omnipotent. What does _God_want when he can have everything?" What did every human want when they had absolute control? L knew the answer. "To _lose control_."

The younger boy's entire body froze, and he thought he would stop breathing before his heart exploded from his chest. Then, that kiss. L's mouth was warm, soft but demanding at the same time. He wanted in, made his way in, took his time in learning how to kiss Light and steal his breath. Light felt his senses unraveling, and he wanted to resist just as much as he wanted to give in.

"I'll take care of that for you," L said, a little winded when the kiss broke. A wet sound, licking his lips. He was pressed against Light's body now, leaning his weight on his knees so that he didn't have to hold himself up. His hands could still stroke hair like petting a cat, seek the buttons of Light's shirt. _Not supposed to be me._ "Not all of your control, mind you. There's still a chase to be had, Kira-sama." _Stop saying that!_ "But I do know what it is you can't even admit to yourself. Rest assured, I know your greatness, your _power_ over human life. And soon, you'll know that there is a power over you, and it comes straight from your own mind. Isn't that amazing?" He laughed like a child that had discovered a secret. Light shuddered, but not out of disgust. Maybe fear. Maybe arousal.

L finally moved off of Light's hips, and the blonde couldn't tell if he was disappointed, and for a heart-stopping moment, he thought that L would leave him like this. But no, those hands were still working, position changed now so that both were making quick work of opening his pristine, dress shirt. _This isn't happening. This _can't_be happening._ "You came to me because I am a worthy opponent," L pointed out matter-of-factly as the shirt came undone. Cool touches, mapping, exploring again with that deliberate care that was as maddening as it was delicious. "I've gotten close to you, I've probably seen you, and having me would have been another notch in your progression to higher power." Light wanted to tell him to shut up, to retort that it was L who had illusions of omni potency with all the talking he was doing now, but some part of him was drawn. He wanted to _know_what his rival, his greatest enemy in this game would say, what he would assume. "I'll find you, Kira-sama, but for now, I'll grant you what you came here for. In the way you want it most." He traced Light's nipples, plucked them in his clever fingers. _His mouth_. Light choked back a sound. It was needy. "And no matter what your deluded fantasy, _this_—" A palm pressed between his legs, a tongue flickered over his chest. Hard. Light felt the rush of it like a sudden tide through his prone body. "—is how you really want it. I have control of you now, Kira-sama."

Swimming, drowning, Light's mind raced, and not all of it was coherent thought. The cuffs pressed into his wrist as he unconsciously strained to reach L, touch him, crush him close. Something. _Anything!_ It was torture. The sweetest he could imagine. And he had imagined it so differently from this. L, damn him to hell, was right.

The fantasy didn't compare.

L continued to palm Light's rather apparent arousal through his pressed dress slacks, listening to the catches in breath, the beginnings of choked back moans. He was done talking for the moment, choosing actions to back himself up, his other hand still tracing over Light's hot skin, seeking the lines and curves of his trim torso. Breathless. Hungry. And yet L still took his time, meticulous as one set of clever fingers joined the others, unfastening the trousers and instilling an almost panicked sound from Light. The detective paused, listening as if he might consider stopping if Light asked it, but even when the opportunity was there, Light still didn't speak. He couldn't. The blonde could have sworn he heard the other boy chuckle. Cool night air and L's warm lips kissed his skin, the conflicting sensations sending another shiver racing through him. _Losing it. _No words, no warning, and Light's cock was enveloped in wet heat, firm tongue sliding along the underside of his flesh. The cry that followed the descent of L's mouth over him came from his own throat, but he couldn't make himself care that he was falling apart. _No control_. He couldn't stop his hips from moving, thrusting up into L's mouth with another pleasured moan. _No control_. The detective's smaller, stronger hands pressed firmly against Light's hips; he couldn't move! "Aaaah!" Every bit the enigmatic being he was, L didn't miss a beat, even while Light struggled beneath him, pressed up in hunger and need. Light felt the other boy start to suckle him harder, feeding off of the proof of his control, the heady flavour that was the desire taut between them. _Going to..! No! Can't stop…!_

_GONE!_ Light's scream almost didn't sound human, a mix of outrage and pleading as his flesh was left to the open air. It pulsed, throbbed, an agony the blonde couldn't fathom until this moment. Above him, L was panting, and it was a satisfying sound, even if Light wanted to strangle him.

"So," the detective hummed as if he were an innocent boy with his hand stuck in a cookie jar, "was I close, Kira-sama?" _Crazy. Driving me _crazy "Did I live up to how you thought it would feel? The fantasy in your head?"

"Bastard!" Light finally hissed, his sides heaving as he tried to catch his breath, mind racing too hard for a coherent thought. He was out of his element, his control shattered, and somehow it felt just as compelling and incredible as the power of the Death Note. If he could have been frightened now, it might have scared him.

The light laughter bounced around him in the darkness, and then L's presence seemed to vanish. _No!_ he wanted to scream, to protest being left like this. "I haven't gone far." Rustling. L was searching for something. Panic. The Death Note? That was safely at home. But then the detective was on the bed again, near the bottom, and he was lifting Light's legs, pulling the pants away. His heart raced, and he tossed his head back and forth in a futile denial of this thing that he'd started. But words never found freedom, because he didn't want to stop. Fabric whispered, and for a moment, there was quiet, then a husky moan that felt like a caress of silk over his skin. Light almost moaned himself, L's first sound of pleasure like a drug. _What the hell…? _His answer came when L once more moved to shift his legs, holding them up and bent, out of the way. Light whimpered, made a sound that betrayed all his acts of being calm, in control, shattering the illusion completely.

"I have you now, Kira-sama," L said, sounding like a purring cat, with just a trace of the lighter tones that made him seem younger and more innocent than he really was. Light felt himself fall to the other, giving up his control as he felt something hot, slick and smooth near his entrance. _Not supposed to.. _The blonde's head went back into the many pillows on L's bed as the other made his way inside. Slow, deliberate, like all of his movements. Meant to explore as much as savour, and there was no doubt in Light's mind that L was savouring this. Another of those caressing moans had left the dark-haired boy as Light's heated flesh sucked him in hungrily, filling him. He was losing his mind.

The moments that L held still while Light adjusted to being penetrated were like torment. The younger boy could feel the other as if he'd reached to his very soul, found the soul of God and ripped it open raw. Could it be possible that he really had wanted this? _No_. But his body, his tumultuous, desirous thoughts told another story. He was enraptured, enflamed, unable to resist. Above him, L held his hips, but not to restrain him, no. He seemed to want Light to move, to lose even more of himself. The detective was trembling, he could feel this heady need too, Light knew. Equals. No, not at this moment, not when he couldn't be the one in control, the one to hold him down and—

"Aaaah!"_Move_. L was moving, long, deep strokes. Steady and firm. _Oh God.._

"Amazing," the voice fluttered to him in the darkness. It was no child that had him in thrall, no matter how that husky voice sounded so silken and young. "So good, Kira-sama."

"Yes," Light growled.

"What you really wanted…"

"Yes…!"

"What you _needed_."

"_Yes!_"

And then L broke his world apart. The dark haired man hovered over him, moving to brace his hands on either side of Light's head. The angle of his thrusts changed, pressing into the younger boy harder, deeper. He was going to lose it, his control, his mind, his pleasure. Light cried out, and he couldn't stop himself, he didn't want to. "Kiss me!" he gasped, needing to feel that all-consuming mouth on his, the lips that spoke blasphemous words that somehow made themselves truth. He hungered for it, and L was more than happy to oblige, muffling those sounds and pleas with his raw, searching kiss. All the while, he kept them moving.

"Lose control, Kira-sama. Give it to me," L thrummed as he bit playfully at Light's lower lip, teasing and encouraging at once. He rewarded the blonde with another kiss as Light gave in, his hips pumping against L's, taking what the other offered, each strike into his body making him reel with pleasure. Higher…_higher_! He whimpered against L's mouth when he knew it was too late to stop himself. "I feel you shaking." It was something to be smug about to hear the breathless, pleasured tone to L's voice. His one consolation in an altered reality. "Do it. C'mon, Kira-sama."

Light's throaty scream filled the room, made the air thick with his pleasure. He was bucking hard against L's hands, warmth spilling between them as his walls gripped the other's cock tightly. With a soft little sound that was a cross between a growl and purr, L took advantage of that constriction, Light's helplessness, and pounded swiftly, deeply to take himself over. Light whimpered, a rush of heat inside, and a breathy cry from above.

Minutes, hours may have passed, Light didn't know. He only recognized his disappointment when his connection with L had vanished, and he vaguely registered the sweep of a towel over his abdomen, the careful hands putting his clothing back together. His senses finally showed mercy on him, the fog lifting when L was undoing the cuffs.

"Go home, little God," L's enigmatic kid's voice said from somewhere in the room. Somewhere, and Light couldn't find him. There was something to his words. _You'll be back_. "Consider this a draw, like all of our other encounters. I'll find you yet."

Light didn't say a word, for once not a single clever retort or a hint of smug pride. He was too shaken, needing the comfort of his own room, the Death Note clutched safely to his chest. He got up on shaky legs, left the way he had snuck in, only a brief flash of light from the hallway of the hotel, and somehow, he knew that L wasn't watching him depart, keeping his promise. When he had managed to get far enough away, he raked a hand through his hair, eyes wide and wild.

_You'll be back._

What does _God_want when he can have everything?

Light knew the answer.


End file.
